No need for Jinchuurki!
by Lilchaos420
Summary: Story based off one of my current ones. What happens when a transportation jutsu goes wrong? Naruto and Tatshi end up on a spaceship with these women and a boy. They soon find love, a family and aggravation along the way. This is Jinchuuriki muyo!
1. Separations and Meetings

_**A/N: A spin off of a current story I have posted. While the scene in this spin off comes later in the story...this idea just kept bugging me so, that I got to write it. I mean any story with the GREAT WASHU is bound to be historical, no? So, if you haven't guessed yet...yes this is a Tenchi Muyo! Naruto crossover. WARNING: May contain aspects from Tenchi Universe and will probably contain Tenchi Muyo GXP. Also the beginning takes place during the fight on the Soja against Kagato. And the pairings will be WashuxTatshi, NarutoxMihoshi, and a love triangle of TenchixRyokoxAyeka. Now enjoy this work of art or the GREAT WASHU-SAMA will turn you into something. Yes, this will be my only half crack half serious fic, though the really funny stuff will be in the next chapter. And this story may be worked on more since it does have the GREAT WASHU-SAMA in it. Also while some scenes will appear in my other fic, Tatshi and Naruto go through a bit more and when they leave at a later time about 25 years after their birth.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe or Tenchi Muyo GXP or Naruto...even though the latter is being destroyed by the creator. Well all lengthly animes get destroyed due to writer's block sooner or later, but what he did was just throw out pure BS after Itachi died. I mean if you wanted a good story with more people giving up on you...don't kill the most bad ass person in the anime next to the "EVIL BAD GUYS". Well, enough of my ranting on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Separations and Meetings.**

Four figures stood in a room, on the floor was a large complex seal written in ink. The two larger figures stood near the door out of the seal, while the two sightly shorter figures stood in the seal still adding what seemed to be runes and kanji as they swiftly and quickly made the add-ons, making sure not to make a mistake on any of them. As the figures continued to draw the seals on the floor of the room, one couldn't help but look at the complexity of the seal it self. The two working on the seal finally stopped working on the seal and nodded to each other as it was finished. The figure on the left rose from his position on his knees and looked at the figures at the door. "Pein-sama and Konan-sama, it is finished. After working on the seal for five hours, we can finally get ready to go to the summoning realm. Then we can find out the real truth about the past and the Tengu." The man said as he stepped a bit more into the light as he stood in a circle just a bit shy left of the center of the seal. He looked to be about thirteen fourteen with long black hair mostly covering his eyes. The color of his eyes which anyone could barely see were dark jade green in his right eye, while his other eye was significant light jade green. His eyes told the story of hardship and death, like he lost the will to live. While his actions and ideas spoke of a person that was a genius among geniuses. This boy, no man was young yes but seem hardships and things most people in their lives would never see. This man was the jinchuuriki of the eight tailed hell dragon, then later became an immortal due to his body's adapted to the influx of energy coursing through him due to an accident to save the figure who he drew the seal with. This man was named Hudan Tatshi. He stood at five feet two inches, but could grow as he could change his appearance from a child to a full grown man. It seemed every time he was in a fight for his life he was in his current form...a child going into a man who held no mercy in battle. He wore a cloak that seemed big for a his body, it was pitch black in color with a red cloud appearing a few times. Around his neck was a headband tied with what looked to be rain falling with a large slash through the symbol. Underneath the cloak he wore baggy pants held by a belt with what seemed to have scrolls hanging all around it but the back. He wore a black V-collared sleeveless shirt with fishnet armbands going from just below the shoulder to about five inches from the wrist. On the back of his hips he had two wakizashi blades sheathed. The handles of the blades stuck out through two holes just large enough for the blade to fit through on his cloak. On his feet he wore bamboo sandals like most samurai would wear.

"If we don't return or send a message in three years...then we are lost somewhere and can't return or dead." Tatshi said calmly as he began the two hundred handsign sequence. The other figure by this time had stepped into the circle to the right of Tatshi.

"Yeah, let's hope it's the former than latter eh?" This figure said as the light washed over him. His sun kissed blond hair framed his face which had three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks of his face. His Aqua blue eyes shinned with the light. All in all he looked to be a young man of about twenty-four years old. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds, however on his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves with grooves on the index knuckle, in between the middle and ring knuckles, and on the pinky knuckle. He stood taller than Tatshi at a hight of six feet still shorter than the figures at door known as Konan and Pein. Underneath the cloak he wore a crimson red low collar long sleeve shirt. His headband was around his waist like a belt. His pants were a little long, but not enough to hinder his movement like Tatshi's. He wore black sandal like boots with what seemed to be shin guards connected to the sandals themselves.

"Hn...just get ready bro, because I'm sending you first since you didn't bother to pay attention to learn the handsigns." Tatshi said as he finished half of the handsigns. "Be careful on the other side, because we may get separated from each other for a short time. And knowing you...you'll do something stupid Naruto." Tatshi said just before he finished the handsigns. He then slammed his hands in the center of the seal complex and yelling the name. **"Warp no jutsu!"** The seal started to light up in a bluish green glow. Before a violet, almost black out lined around Naruto and swirled around having him disappear slowly before it closed on itself and disappeared with Naruto in it. "It worked as expected...just hope the destination is where expected. Now to do this again." Tatshi said with a sigh. He then began the handsigns again.

"Tatshi, be careful you won't know where you'll end up or if you'll end up near Naruto. Your jutsu is pure experimental and this is the first time being test, so if you die the plan is blown to ruins I hope you know that." The figure known as Pein said. He stands at a hight of six feet five inches. His auburn hair and his eyes stood out. His eyes held the powerful Rinnengan the bloodline said to create the first jutsu ever used. He also had multiple piercings all over his face. He looked at Tatshi, who nodded as he was almost finished with the handsigns.

"Yeah, it would be ashame for the people we took care of and trained to be killed by a defective jutsu." The woman figure known as Konan said. She had long blue hair with whats seemed to be a paper flower in her hair. She and Pein wore black cloaks with red clouds on them, also they wore headbands with the same symbol and slash through it. Konan smiled at Tatshi just as he finished the handsigns.

"**Warp no Jutsu!"** Tatshi called out then the same violet outline that appeared on Naruto before appeared on him. He looked up at the two by the door and nodded before speaking. " Ja ne, let's hope this isn't the last time we speak to each other, eh Tou-san and Kaa-san." Tatshi said before he disappeared in the violet light that compressed into it self.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto fell from the open portal and flipped in mid air so he could land on his feet. He looked around and found he was in a hall way with no doors. That is until the wall in-front of him opened as music from an organ played. '_What's the worst that can happen? It seems someone is leading me to them. Now can't be rude now can I?' _He thought as he walked through the opening as the wall continued to open as he walked. About a minute after Naruto walked through the opening the wall behind him was blasted open from an explosion.

Two women walked through the opening, which was transparent with a white and black wall. The first woman that stepped out looked to be in her mid to late thirties with a cyan hair that had long bangs that went down to her C-cup size breast. She had yellow eyes and was wearing a full body suit that was red on the sleeves ending on her chest and black every where else. "Hn, a way in how covenant."

The second woman who stepped through had short purple hair and her skin was a little gray. She also had two face marks on both sides of her face. She had on a battle kimono with pink sleeves and pant legs. Over that she had a light blue obi and a black with a crimson violet trimmed smaller kimono. "Well now, looks like an invitation." The woman said.

"Sure does, let's not be rude." Said the cyan haired woman. The two women then walked through the opening.

Just as they walked through the opening another woman appears. She was dark skinned with blond hair holding what seemed to be a large assault riffle that hung on her shoulder. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail on top of her hair. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a full body suit like the cyan haired woman, unlike that woman's suit her suit was colored with orange, black, and purple. "Hello, I'm right behind you could you please wait up?" She said as she walked out of the wall, and then she seemed to get caught on something and fell back into the wall and hit the small fuzzy ball on her hip. "Whoa." She said as she hit the wall and the fuzzy ball turned into a purple cube as it fell off her hip and onto the ground. As it hit the ground it fell through it onto what seemed to be the other side. As it disappeared to the other side she went with it, appearing on the mirror side of the hall. She then started to run around. "Oh no, where'd they go? What is this? Where am I?" She asked as she ran around the mirror image hallway. She then noticed the wall that everyone else walked through started to close. "Hey, wait a second." She said as she started to run to the opening only to turn back and grab the cube . "Have to get my control cube." She then ran through the opening, but not before speaking. "How many times do I have to ask you to wait for me?"

**With Tatshi...**

The portal opened in a great room with a stone path with what seemed to be marble on the sides of the path. Unlike the portal Naruto appeared in this portal was on level with the ground. Tatshi stepped out of the portal and looked around taking in the environment. He then sighed. "The jutsu worked, but it didn't take us to the right place...damn it all." He then noticed at the end of the path on a platform was a large crystal in the middle of it. At the top of the stairs, seemed to be two snake statues on both sides of the stairs. "Snakes...sometimes I think people think snakes are really scary...man, that has to be the stupidest thought ever." He said as he started to walk up the stairs. As he reached the top and started toward the crystal he sensed another presence approaching, paying it no mind he continued on. As he was about half way to the crystal he heard the statues move. He then silently sighed to himself as he continued his journey. When he was about three feet from the crystal he seen what was it really was. It was an ice prison with a person inside. He noticed it was a girl about the age of his current kid form, she had red hair. The hair style was weird to him, but he thought it looked rather good on the girl. It was tied back in a long ponytail, but it had long strands sticking out the sides that made it look like crab legs. Then she had a pair of bangs stick out to the front of her ears. She was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. And in-front of her was a gold wings medal of some sort, and it was wrapped by gray snakes like the statues. It clicked in his mind, that the snakes had something to do with the seal on this girl. Just as the snakes were about to eat him, he looked over his shoulder and had a look of disgust on his face. "Pitiful...snakes that think they can take me." When the snakes were a half a foot away from him he dodged to the side and unsheathed his wakizashi blades and used his speed to cut off one of the snakes head and kicked the other snake back. "Sad, if this was a trap or a guard system then it is pitiful...a gennin can defeat these." He said, he didn't notice that the ice prison cracked but he did noticed the blond haired dark skinned woman walking on the path walking toward him...well more like running now. "So, your the other presence I sensed. Nice to meet you, I'm Hudan Tatshi." He said as he bowed to the woman, who was still a fair distance away. The snake having recovered by now seeing its chance to kill the intruder jumped in an attack, planning on bitting down on Tatshi to end his life.

"Look Out!!" The woman screamed as the snaked was about to bite down on Tatshi from above.

Tatshi just smirked as the snake was closing his mouth to kill Tatshi...but things never go as planned and diffidently for this snake. As the form of Tatshi disappeared in the mouth of the stone snake his presence and life did not. The snake looked wide eyed as he was slashed to bits from Tatshi's attack. He then dusted himself off from the stray bits of rocks that landed on his shoulder and cloak. He may have been a bit worn out from using a really high level and experimental jutsu, but not enough so to be defenseless. "I always hated snakes..." He said loud enough for the woman who by now was climbing the stairs to hear. He then sheathed his blades finding a reason for them not to be used at the moment. He then turned to ice prison and noticed it was cracked a great deal. He then had a mad smirk on his face.

**With Naruto...**

He made it to the middle of the room, he noticed a man wearing a very small pair of glasses that seemed to stay perfectly on his face. He seemed to be in his late fifties, with sliver gray hair. He was wearing what seemed to be a traveler's cloak or cape that was sage green up at the top and light green every where else. The man then got up from playing the organ and stepped to the top of the stairs to meet Naruto. "Excuse me, but where exactly am I? I know for sure I'm not in the Summon's Realm." Naruto asked the man.

The man just laughed before speaking. "Ah, another person the woman got to help them. Ha ha ha." The man said as two woman entered the room.

"Women? I don't known what you're talking about, but you must have the wrong guy." Naruto said with his hands up. Just then two women walked past him and glared at the man.

"Ah, welcome to my chapel ladies did you enjoy the music?" The man said with a bow.

The cyan haired woman gripped her hands tight almost to draw blood. "Stand back Ayeka." She was ignored though when the woman in question rushed the man. She seemed to be floating at a fast speed and when she went to punch the man her attack was held back by another force, since the man in question didn't lift a finger to react.

The man just looked her in the eye. "Is that a term of affection or do you just not like me? You are quite powerful princess but this chapel's forcefield counter acts all energy that attacks it. Now allow me to teach you some manners." He said before launching the woman across the floor knocking her out. Imminently after he was struck with an attack just below his neck in the upper center of his chest. He screamed in pain before the attack stopped. While dazed the cyan haired woman appeared behind him floating. "Huh?" Was all the man was able to say before the woman drove an energy sword through the same spot he was attacked before. However, as the man screamed in pain he disappeared as green smoke rose from the place he just was.

"A shadow?" Was all the woman could say before her neck was gripped by the man she attacked.

"Seven hundred years is a bit too long of a rest for you Ryoko. You can't even tell the real me from a shadow, that's not like you." He said then the woman looked at her hand as it started to turn to stone.

"Kagato, don't my arm." She said as he grinned evilly as she turned to stone, but not before screaming out in pain.

"You look quite nice in gray." He then turned to Naruto, who by now just stared impassively at the action the man did.

"One rushed in without a plan and the other was fooled, if those are all your tricks then I'm going to be a tougher fight then these ladies...even though I don't know them." Naruto said as he unbuttoned the top of his cloak allowing his full face to be shown.

"So you would risk your life for people you don't know?" Kagato asked as he created another shadow in his place.

"No, but since you dragged me into this I have no choice in the matter now do I?" Naruto said as he looked at where Kagato was invisible. "You can't fool someone who knows the shadows with a shadow...let's see what you got!" Naruto yelled as he rushed the man, but the Naruto that rushed the man was a Kage bushin. The real Naruto was to the left of Kagato on the pillar near him running through handsigns. The clone then crossed wind claws and energy sword before attempting to force the man away into the trap. Kagato jumped away from the kick Naruto swung at him and into a well thought trap as Naruto did his jutsu. **"Fuuton: Great Break Through no jutsu!"** The whirlwind of wind blades hit Kagato and making him scream out in pain.

The attack died down and Kagato had multiple cuts that were deep, but not fatal to him. They just healed quickly surprising Naruto, not suspecting this man to have the same regeneration ability as he had. He landed next to his clone and the next second Kagato was behind him and his clone. Acting so quickly his other created clone hiding in the shadows replaced himself with it as Kagato stuck his energy sword in each clone. "Hn, you are strong if you knew what you were up against you probably would have had a chance." Kagato said with a smirk, only to loose it when he seen both clones smirk.

"Man, you just fell for one of my oldest tricks...Bushin Bakuretsu!" Both clones said before exploding. The man was rocketed from his position from behind the clones to in mid air as the explosion sent him flying. However, he had only a friction of a second to react and guard with his energy sword before getting impaled by a set of wind claws delivered by a Naruto clone. "Don't think your high and mighty because you have the ego of a god. If you attack me I will do nothing short of going for the kill." The clone said as he tried to impale Kagato with his other set of wind claws only to be forced to block as punch from the man, and then countering with a kick sending him downward.

"Ah, you...I will kill you for this." Kagato said as he was plummeting toward the ground. He then stopped his decent and was right side up only to be forced to block another set of wind claws, this time by the real Naruto.

"Let's see who wins a person who claims to be a god or a DEMON!" Naruto said as he kicked Kagato into a pillar and charged into the fray.

Kagato was slightly confused on what the man meant, but disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and tried to blast him with an energy ball only to have it hit a clone he was replaced with an exploding clone to make the explosion even bigger and have him caught up in it. He got up only to float away from a set of wind claws aiming to take off his head. "This is something I haven't had in a while." He laughed after his spoke. "Someone, who could actually stand up to me in a fight. What is your name...I want to know the name of the man I kill who could stand equal with me."

Naruto just smirked as he knew people like this since he was part of an organization that was full of men who would like a fight with someone their equal or better. "My name is Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto, nukenin of Ame and Konoha." He said as he didn't blink as not to take his eyes off his opponent.

"Nukenin? Did your government not find you or something?" Kagato asked with a smile that clearly had evil intentions.

"No, I'm being hunted for abandoning my village...although I am no longer being hunted by Ame since someone I know very well came into power about ten years ago. But enough about me let's fight." Naruto said as he charged, only to have Kagato to disappear and reappear behind him to slash him with an energy sword. Naruto blocked the sword only to be kicked into a pillar and have explosions all around him causing massive boulders to fall onto him.

Kagato seeing that Naruto hasn't escaped from the rubble turn to Ayeka and took off his glove and having her float up to him as he grabbed her with an invisible hand. "You will show me the secrets of Tsunami unit, Princess Ayeka." He said as he stared into her closed eyes.

**With Tatshi...**

"Damn it, this prison won't break...this girl might know something about where the hell I am too!" Tatshi yelled in frustration as he tried to break the prison and seal around the girl.

"Um, excuse me Tatshi-san." The dark skinned woman said to him, only to get cut off.

"Just Tatshi...I don't want to feel old by being called Tatshi-san." He said as he looked at the woman, who nodded.

"How did you move so fast and destroy the snakes?" She asked as she kicked a piece of rubble that was a snake statue.

"I didn't completely destroy them...they should be reforming any second now by the looks of the runes around this platform. It seems the only way to disable the trap is to free this girl, now keep quiet so I can figure out how to free her." He said as he was studying the runes in-front of the prison.

The woman then nodded, only to understand that the snakes would reform any second now as they were a fair distance from Tatshi. She heard the rocks reforming behind her and she turned around. She was scared as she seen to giant snakes charge at her, she then spin kicked one forcing it to fall back and crash into the other snake. She then back flipped and landed near Tatshi before raising her left hand, which started shooting out light blue orbs. "You have a right to remain silent you snakes. Any thing you say can be used against you in evidence in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney which would be ah- snake faces and then...that's all" She stopped her ranting or panicking to catch her breath. At this time Tatshi face vaulted as he heard her give two snake statues their rights.

"You really are not that smart are you?" He mumbled not so loud, but loud enough to have her that he said something.

The snakes were trying to get out of their ice prison since when the blue orbs hit them, they froze something Tatshi took care to note. The woman then looked up as she heard the ice crack. "Hey, the charges against you will be really bad if you try to escape." She then started to cry. "I'm really serious now, I really am." She then took out her purple cube which was a fuzzy ball a second before, that Tatshi noticed. "This thing isn't working, it's not powerful enough. I should have paid attention when they explained how to use these things." The woman said in a panic.

Tatshi just face vaulted more when he heard her panic attack rant. '_Man, her and Naruto would make a good pair because they don't bother to pay attention to things...'_ Tatshi thought and noticed the more the woman played with the purple cube the more the prison on the woman cracked. _'Hn, it seemed I had the wrong instrument to free this girl.'_ He thought as the seal because to break also. Just then one snake broke free and headed to bite down on the woman. Just as it was about to bite down on her the seal and the prison broke on the girl and she stepped out as Tatshi destroyed the snaked statue that returned to an immobile state. The woman just looked up and seen Tatshi destroy the snake like it was nothing.

The girl then walked by the woman and speaking to announce her presence. "Okay, take it easy you're safe now. Thanks for setting me free by the way, this is a dangerous place you're in you know?" The girl said as she was near the other snake statue.

"You're not kidding." The woman said and Tatshi just shook his head and sheathed his drawn blades.

The girl just destroyed the other statue like nothing when she waved her had at it. "Let's get this out of the way." She then made a statue of a woman in her mid to late thirties raise up from the ground. "Raise and shine, there's she is." She then looked over her shoulder at Tatshi and the woman before speaking again. " Now this girl is out of control, don't you agree Mihoshi?" The girl said to the woman and then snapped her fingers causing the statue of the woman to come to life. The girl then looked over the woman and spoke while doing it. "Looks like nothing is broken. That jerk tried to destroy her huh? Well, I'll show him." The woman now was coming to.

"Excuse me, who are you? Your outfit seems to be a Science Academy uniform from a long time ago." Mihoshi said, but was ignored by the girl.

"Your body is sagging a bit." Which got a snicker from Tatshi as he watched the girl continue to check the woman over. "The deterioration of your muscle affects your ability to fight, it also affects your physical psychological tactics." This had Tatshi face vault while laughing pretty hard.

The woman then picked up the girl by her collar and brought her to her face. "Okay pip squeak, weather my body is sagging or not is none of your business." She yelled at the girl, before asking a question. "What are physical psychological tactics anyways?"

"Your sex appeal of course." Both Tatshi and the girl said at the same time. This angered the woman quite a bit.

"Hey I have you know my body shape hasn't changed for the past seven hundred years. What do you think of that you big smart Alick?" The woman said loudly to the girl.

"Well I think that's no way to talk to your mother, Ryoko." The woman and Tatshi was now confused. The girl got out of Ryoko's grip and started to walk a little bit away. "That's right. In fact, not only did I create you, I created Ryo-Ohki, I created the Soja I created so many things really. But I used my ova for you, so I'm more like your mother than creator." The girl said as she looked at Mihoshi and Tatshi.

"You must be that female student that was kidnapped by Kagato." Mihoshi said as she looked at the girl.

The girl had an annoyed look on her face as she replied. "Student? No I am Washu and I just happen to be the top scientific genius of the universe. I am cute, I have to admit I look a little young to be your mom, don't I Ryoko?" Washu asked Ryoko over her shoulder.

"Baloney, I've been alone for two thousand years ever since I was born...ever since...I was born. But what in the world is this place?" Ryoko asked.

"This is the reverse world." Washu said with a smile.

"Reversed?" Ryoko asked, and Tatshi was also curious.

"The ship has two layers that are the top and the bottom, but the intersection between them is one way. So that means-" Washu was cut off by Ryoko.

"Forget about that, tell me how to get to Kagato." Ryoko demanded.

"Want to get revenge for Tenchi?" Ryoko then held an energy sword to Washu's neck. Tatshi had his hands on his wakizashi blades, in case she was about to do something a bit more drastic. Out of everyone there only Washu noticed this out of the corner of her eye, which Tatshi saw.

"How do you know about Tenchi?" Ryoko demanded again.

"As you are connected to Ryo-Ohki, I am connected to you my dear. So, I know...everything...I know how you feel about...Tenchi. You like him, you love him. You never felt this way before and will do anything for him." Washu said in a motherly manner at first, that only Tatshi picked up on. Ryoko had already took the energy sword away from Washu's neck. "On top of all that, you want to do this and that with Tenchi don't you?" When Washu said this she was blushing hard.

"Whoa and I thought that idiot Jiraiya was perverted." Tatshi said aloud making all three females look at him. "What? I'm older than I look." Tatshi said as he grew into his older form. He then moved his hair out of his face showing the three his different colored eyes. "Ryoko was it?" He asked her, and she nodded. "Did you see a blond haired man with whisker marks on both sides of his face?" Ryoko nodded unable to speak from seeing him grow and age. "Ah, so my younger brother is here good. Thought he and I were separated for a minute there. Even though he can take care of himself." He then swifted back into his child form and cracked his neck. "Man, I hate doing that hurts like hell." Washu wasn't quite surprised out of the three woman but she was interested about Tatshi now.

"Ryoko, it'll be easy for you to get back. But Ryoko can you do one thing for me?" Washu asked as Ryoko started to walk away. She then turned around and looked at Washu. "I wonder could you please, can you call me mom, momma, or mommy?" Washu asked only to have Ryoko grunt in annoyance and a snicker from Tatshi. Ryoko then disappeared in thin air.

"Hey Ryoko, why couldn't we go with her?" Mihoshi asked and just as Washu was about to answer Tatshi spoke.

"It's obvious, I would have ended on the other side when I came here but something seemed to forced me to appear on this side. So, either we can't go back until this Kagato character is killed or someone has to open a portal on the other side...some how I have a feeling it's the former." Tatshi said as he put his hand under his chin. "But what I don't understand is why Ryoko is able to come and go, unless that was her mind and soul." He said again. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll. He forced his chakra into a seal causing a guitar to come with a 'poof' of smoke.

"Hmmm, you seem to have knowledge of these things. Have you had any experience with this kind of situations?" Washu asked as she looked over Tatshi was the guitar now in his lap.

"No, a colleague of mine can do something of this sort of thing with his eyes...but over the years of using it he is almost blind." Tatshi said as he began to tone his guitar.

"Excuse me Tatshi, but where did you get that guitar?" Mihoshi said as she looked at it surprisingly.

"Let's just say that it was on a different plane of existence." He said with a nod.

"Alternate dimension storage...by any chance are you a scientist?" Washu asked as she leaned to him so their faces were only inches apart.

"No, this thing is sort of common from shinobi. I just happen to use it for more conventional means to suit my undercover identity. But I wish I could see what is happening on the other side...sadly, I don't have my ink to draw up a seal." Tatshi said as he finished tuning his guitar.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto woke under what felt like a ton of rock. He wasn't that surprised he was still alive since he used his chakra to cushion the weight of the rubble and the blow of being hit with debris from the rocks. "Just great, Tatshi is always right that whenever I go somewhere something always manages to fall on me...I swear he is a prick at times." He said to himself as he pushed chakra into his claws and started to cut the rubble around him to give him enough room to properly get out of the rubble. Once he cleared enough room he began to roll as he pushed more chakra out of his hand and whole body. The result was a miniature tornado out of wind blades that drilled a hole out of the rubble. He then jumped out of the hole and into the light.

What he saw was Kagato and Ryoko in-front of an unconscious Ayeka on the ground, as Ryoko just freed her from Kagato's grip. "Well, the surd that was in the world of shadows has returned I see. Where have you been? I've been waiting, but then your timing has never been perfect." Kagato said as he got rid of the energy sword that was lodged into his right forearm just below the wrist.

"I'm at your service." Ryoko said with smirk. She then charged.

The battle was fierce as Kagato and Ryoko traded, blocked, and dodged attacks from each other. This gave Naruto enough time to gather up Ayeka and lay her somewhere safe...well, considering that the fight could end up anywhere in the room. As soon as he got her in a relatively safe place, he created a kage bushin and went to help Ryoko. He forced Kagato to jump and float back as he came with a fast right swipe. "You didn't think some rocks can kill me can you? I told you, if you attack me you will die." He said as he tossed his cloak aside. "Ryoko it is right?" He asked her as she nodded. "If we work together it'll be easier to take this bastard down...You in?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, since you're the brother of that guy that was in the reverse world. Let's take him down." She said as she smiled evilly, an evil cat like smile.

"So bro is here, then I guess there's a much higher chance of this ending faster than I thought." Naruto said as he looked at Kagato again.

"If you're hoping from help from who ever you are talking about, I'm afraid that won't be possible without defeating me." Kagato said from his position.

"Then I guess it's time...TO GO WILD!" Naruto said as four clones appeared around Kagato all thrusting a claw at him. This Kagato was another shadow, but Naruto knew that as he appeared behind Kagato who was aiming for Ryoko and gave him a brutal kick to the side of the head. The kick sent him skidding off the water. He then dodged the blasts from Ryoko as he gained his barrens.

As soon as he stood floating on the water, little cylinders of wood surrounded Kagato entrapping him. Ryoko looked over her shoulder and seen Ayeka, she was breathing heavily and was using the wall to stop her from collapsing.

**With Tatshi...**

Tatshi had a sweat drop over his head as he just seen Washu explain the whole ship to Mihoshi, included with drawings and equations to help her to get a better grasp of the ship and why they were trapped. Even then, Mihoshi still didn't get it. "Where were you when they handed out the brains?" Washu said causing Mihoshi look teary eyed and Tatshi to sweat drop even more.

"But how can this be you created this ship, didn't you?" Mihoshi asked as she was on her knees, hugging Washu at the waist.

"Uhmm, Hmmm." Washu hummed with a look of accomplishment on her face. "And is why it is so PERFECT!" Washu exclaimed, only to have Mihoshi fall onto her back and Tatshi to get a tic now.

"It's not perfect..." He said as Washu looked at him. "It would be perfect if you made it a two way passage, and that this side could only be sealed off and broken from the other side. If you did that, we would be able to help instead of doing nothing. I'm sure this Kagato character couldn't be that much to handle, but since he hasn't been killed yet it would seem Naruto is having a bit of trouble. He was never the type to draw out fights." Tatshi said as he looked at Washu in the eye. "The ship is not entirely perfect."

"Hmpf, what do you know?" Washu said as she glared at Tatshi.

Tatshi just appeared behind her and spoke into her ear. "I do know that if my brother is killed or uses the power sealed inside of him, Kagato won't only have to worry about having to stay alive." Both his eyes flashed a dark jade green for a brief moment, only long enough for Washu to notice.

"Not as normal as you seem are we now?" Washu said as she looked at Tatshi, who just looked confused as she was in the bit intimidated from his threat. For a brief moment his thought back to his past before he and Naruto were picked up by Pein. In that brief moment Washu caught what looked to be a lifetime of pain, sadness, and hurt in his eyes. She noticed as soon as it appeared it disappeared without a trace of it being there. "Not to worry, not everyone is as normal as they seem." She said and made a large circle in the ground showing the battle on the other side.

Tatshi just stepped back as he knew that Washu was hiding something too herself. Tatshi decided to ask later and in private as he looked at the in-ground screen and watched the battle.

**With Naruto...**

Ryoko cut a pillar allowing it to fall onto Kagato. She stepped onto the pillar and walked above where Kagato was. "This pillar is very dense, he must have been damaged heavily." She said as she examined the pillar.

"Don't believe everything you see Ryoko!" Naruto called out as he rushed to where Ryoko was standing. Only to see Kagato phase through the pillar and grab her ankle before slamming her into the pillar. He then tried to stab her with an energy sword, but she phased into the pillar before she could be stabbed. Kagato was hit with a blast from Ayeka. "Fool, you're too weak from earlier. All you're doing now is getting in the way." Naruto yelled as he rushed to grab her.

"Where are your manners, Princess?" Kagato said then shot a blast at Ayeka. Naruto seeing this rushed to her put he was too late as the blast his a forcefield around her causing her to fly back. Luckily, Naruto was there to catch her. The pillar Ryoko was in then formed a hand that grabbed Kagato and it started to form into a giant Ryoko.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Ryoko said as she squeezed Kagato tighter.

"Yes, I'm sure you would if you could. Just what seems to be the problem Ryoko?" Kagato said. Then the stone giant Ryoko had a surprised look before Kagato broke the stone skin apart.

**With Tatshi...**

"But why doesn't use her full power?" Washu wondered.

"Maybe she can't." Mihoshi said.

"Naruto is doing the same, it's because their afraid that they'll destroy Ayeka or have one of each other caught up in their attacks." Tatshi said as he looked on. "If it were me, this would be over...my attacks are much more centered than wide range." Tatshi said as he strum the guitar in his lap.

"This is no good if they continue to do this, they can't defeat Kagato even on their own turf." Washu exclaimed. "Give me your cube Mihoshi." Washu said holding her hand out.

**With Naruto...**

Ryoko landed next to Naruto, who held Ayeka and dodged the debris from the giant. "Here, take her and regain your breath I'll see if I can hold him off for a bit." He said as he handed Ayeka over to Ryoko. He then charged Kagato with a Bushin Bakuretsu beside him. He had another clone appear behind Kagato that was from earlier and kick him up into the air. Naruto then kicked him further up into the air, before Kagato used a force to send him flying into the ground hard thus making a crater and temporary knocking him out. As he was high up into the air, Naruto other clone grabbed onto Kagato. "Baited again and this time I hope you like this boom. **Bushin Bakuretsu!"** The clone then explodes leaving Kagato a bit dazed, but he quickly recovers and uses a force to push Ryoko into the wall behind her away from Ayeka.

He walks up to her and holds out his hand to the still dazed woman. "Come to me Ayeka." But then she phases into the ground.

**With Tatshi...**

Tatshi looked on as Ayeka phased up from the floor and Mihoshi catches her. "We can't get over there, but they can come here." Washu said.

"So you've been making it easier for those two to fight huh? Not even I can do anything to Ayeka now that she is in another dimension." Kagato said as a projection of him appeared causing Washu to look over her shoulder.

"Why don't you leave us alone, cause if you do I'll let you go free." Washu said as she held the cube in her hand.

"Go free?"

"Ryoko and I are not under your power anymore."

"And I am no longer your student, Professor. Do you think I haven't learned anything in the past five thousand years?" Just then Kagato activated something that caused Washu to look around.

"What did you just do?!"

"I've directed all of gems' force toward Soja. Although I could make it compact as Ryoko, I'll think you'll find the power introduced at one time is far greater than Ryoko's."

Tatshi looked at the screen on the ground and saw Ryoko fall to one knee as he seen power being drained from her wrists into the floor. "I'm getting weak, my power is draining." He heard her say through the screen.

"Professor, I'm going to show you a little experiment just like the old days." Kagato said as he turned around as had the wall show a planet.

"No, I forbid it." Ayeka said out weakly.

"Princess Ayeka, you're in no position to forbid anything. And since you're not cooperating I'll interrogate your brother and sister instead." Kagato said with an evil laugh as he disappeared.

"Okay, since I now know he can't harm us over here I guess it's time to let Naruto know he can unleash it." Tatshi said as he unsheathed one of his blades and cut his wrist causing the woman to look at him in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Washu yelled as she looked on.

"How do you expect me to make seals with nothing to draw them with?" He said as he started a short seal array in-front of him. When he was finished he pulled his cut arm behind him and begin making handsigns with one hand. "This better work. **Yami no Messe-ji Fuujin!"** The seal then started to glow violet before letters started to float up and then went into the ground disappearing. "Good it went through." He then took the blade he placed on the ground with the wrist he cut and sheathed it. The woman noticed that the cut was closed and didn't leave as scar.

"What was in the message? And what will he unleash?" Washu asked as she walked over to him and examined his arm. _'Extraordinary, his regeneration ability is on par with Kagato's even better.'_ She thought as he sat back and gathered his guitar he placed down behind him.

"That my friend is a secret...you will have to watch and see. It's not every fight, no scratch that not every time we're on the brink of death he or I used the power sealed inside of us." Tatshi said as he then played a short dark piece of music with his guitar.

The ship just fired a large beam of energy at the planet. "No! Sasami, Yosho!!" Ayeka yelled out as the beam was heading toward the planet. Just before the beam hit it was stopped by a shield that looked like wings.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto was floating in water inside his mind, as a letter floated down onto his face and waking him up. "Ah, who got that number of that Doton jutsu that hit me?" He said to no one. He then opened the letter and began to read it. His eyes went wide just from the first line. "No, this can't be right. Bro wouldn't let me, no he couldn't let me...that's why he's letting me." He said as he read the letter more. He then got up and walked forward to the last place he wanted to be...the Kyuubi no Kitsune's cage.

"_**So, the ningen has returned...and here I was starting to get lonely."**_ The Kyuubi said as Naruto walked into the chamber. The fox was tall measuring at two stories tall, his reddish orange fur and nine tails in all their glory was held back behind a gate with gold bars that grew gray from all the years and depressing thoughts from Naruto. The blood red eyes bore into Naruto like it pitied him or it could be they wanted to destroy him.

"I have a job for you...actually it's a job for us." Naruto said as he walked to the center of the chamber.

"_**And who exactly is this job from? If it is from that ningen with those cursed eyes, you better give me control for a good forty eight hours." **_The Kyuubi said as he showed his large fangs.

"No, the job is not from him...it's from bro." Naruto said getting a burst of laughter from Kyuubi.

"_**What would that hanyou want that would require us...unless it's to kill that ningen with cursed eyes." **_The Kyuubi looked with eagerness in its eyes.

"No, we have to destroy a man...while saving everyone else." Naruto said as he was answered with a swipe from the Kyuubi's claws, that only missed by inches.

"_**I thought he was cold and heartless, like the dragon he merged with. Either way, I won't help."**_ The Kyuubi said as it withdrew it's paw.

"We are also not in the same dimension or universe where we once were..." Naruto said as this caught the Kyuubi's attention.

"_**So all the ningen you two knew, are not near?"**_ The Kyuubi asked getting a nod from it's jailer. **_"Then kit, you are in luck...I feel in a giving mood."_** It said with a toothy grin. _**"But if I get something in return."**_ It said as Naruto was about to leave.

"What is it...I will make sure that is done as long as it is in reasonable means." Naruto said.

"_**We don't go back...that is all I ask. I'd rather be away from those cursed eyes and in some place I know not of, than having to do that man's bidding because we are not strong enough yet. Now, leave before I decide to do more than lend my power."**_ The Kyuubi then turned and laid down on it's front paws before concentrating.

"Your help is appreciated Kyuubi-san." Naruto then bowed and turned as he walked out of the chamber with a red wave of energy following.

When Naruto awoke, he saw a man about the age of sixteen or seventeen holding Ryoko. Once he seen her face as she looked at him, he knew he was a friend. The malevolent aura of the Kyuubi swirled around him as he got to his feet. He just grinned as he looked up at Kagato and the man. "**You didn't think that killed me did you Kagato?**" He said as he showed his new grown fangs.

**With Tatshi...**

"I wonder what the price is this time..." Tatshi said offhandedly as the women looked on and actually felt the energy Naruto gave off.

"What is this power? It's nothing I have every felt." Ayeka said as she was leaning onto Mihoshi.

"This power...i felt it once before. It can't be...it should have died by now." Washu said as she looked at the man. Tatshi looked at her.

"You know of the Bijuu? This is interesting indeed." Tatshi said as he continued to play the depressing tune with his guitar.

"Kyuubi...never thought another baby of mine would appear." Washu whispered, but Tatshi caught it.

"You created it? Did you create the rest of the Bijuu?" Tatshi asked as she looked at him.

"No, I only created Kyuubi. There's more?" She asked to get a smirk from Tatshi.

"I guess the power must have influenced the others. They do say power is intoxicating." Tatshi said as he stood up. "Don't worry ladies, it seems the Kyuubi is cooperating this time around and allowing Naruto to use the power in a right state of mind. So he won't hurt this Tenchi you adore."

**With Naruto...**

The man, Naruto found out was named Tenchi was thrown into a pillar. As Naruto was done standing up and having his wounds heal. "**Tenchi, I can sense it awaken your true power and stop playing around or you and all you love will die!**" He yelled just as Kagato unleashed a force making almost everyone stop in place.

"Insolent man no matter what power you have, you can not defeat me." Kagato said as he evaded a swipe of red chakra.

"**Who says I'm going to defeat you? No, I'm just here to kill you after Tenchi defeats you!"** Naruto said he then forced Kagato into the ground before leaping away feeling an energy just as strong as him or even more powerful awaken. He looked over and seen Tenchi transform, he had different clothes and now wielded a sword unlike any Naruto has seen.

Kagato got up as he too sensed the energy from Tenchi. "Impossible, the link to Tsunami was cut off. No, it is coming from you!" He then threw blasts at Tenchi, who just blocked them with a energy shield that looked like a wing. He then sent giant diamonds at Tenchi who just swiped with an energy sword, destroying them all. Kagato then came out of the smoke charging at Tenchi with an energy sword. "I've got you!" He said as he was about to slice Tenchi, who just reform his shield into a sword and met Kagato half way with his charge. Then blew past each other as the attacks connected. Tenchi had a slight gash, but it was all energy that was flowing from it, he was unharmed. "Tenchi...the same name as the master key, well done Tsunami. Tenchi can't be copy splendid plan. You've won boy." Kagato then fell face first onto the ground.

Naruto then walked up to the man as he looked up to him. **"I told you I was going to kill you after he defeats you...now get ready to meet someone."** Naruto said as he laid his hands on Kagato's head and Youkai began to seep onto him before being pulled back. Kagato yelled as slowly his body began to deteriorate and being absorbed into the Youkai. The Kyuubi's chakra then faded from Naruto as he walked and grabbed his cloak, that was on some rubble.

**With Tatshi...**

"About damn time...they took their sweet time." Tatshi said as resealed his guitar.

"How can you say that?" Ayeka said as she looked at him.

"I can and will, because if I were there I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting caught up in my attacks unlike Ryoko and Naruto." Tatshi said as he put the scroll of the guitar in his cloak.

_'A boy who can create the wings of the light hawk huh? A man who can use the power of the Kyuubi, and another man who has the same powers that I have, but also uses different techniques.'_ Washu thought before shouting. "I want to study them all!" Tatshi just stared at her.

"I don't have a good feeling about what you said." He said blatantly before they all disappeared.

**With the others...**

Naruto just looked on as Tenchi transformed back as the power faded. He then seen Tatshi and three women appear, seeing one as Ayeka he was a bit weirded out. He looked up from his position sitting down, to see Tatshi walking toward him in his child form. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You took too long...you need to learn more than wide range of destruction jutsus." Tatshi said blatantly before offering a hand to help him up.

"Now if I did that, we wouldn't have been able to successfully do those missions or get away from those hunter nins now would we?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"No matter, what done is done. Now what is the price that Kyuubi demanded?" Tatshi asked as it was consistently on his mind ever since he made the message.

"We stay here and don't go back..." Naruto said as he looked away from Tatshi.

"Okay, that's reasonable with me. Is it with you?"

"You know it has to be...or it will try something."

"Then it's settled, we will stay here. It's funny, we won't have to deal with hunter nins anymore. This feels good for once...not being able to worry about having to stay undercover or any suspecting shinobi." Tatshi said as he turned around to meet the face of Washu, who was walking toward them.

"I'm Washu, nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out to Naruto, who shook it. "I see you have Kyuubi inside of you, may I ask how?" Washu asked, but before Naruto or Tatshi could answer the ship slanted. "Hmm, the ship was also cut too." She said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The woman yelled.

* * *

**A/N II:** Finally done, this is a long chapter. As some may figure out that most lines are Canon yes, but some are not. So take that in mind before asking "Is this going to be Canon?"

The answer is both yes and no, I will have Canon lines and scenes but there will be scenes completely made by me. The pairings will start to grow and conceive in the next couple of chapters. I know that Naruto only used three jutsus, but as it said most of his Wind and Water jutsus have too wide of an Area of Effect to use when he was fighting. As for the accident where Tatshi becomes a hanyou, it will be in the next chapter.

As for the 'not returning back' part, don't get all panicky and ready to flame because I won't have them return to the elemental countries. They won't, but who's to say Akatsuki, Pein and Konan, or anyone from there won't to them? That my friends and readers is for you to find out.

Now I'll try to update this and the story this is based on, so cut me some slack. I'm an amv maker, a writer, and I help my friend with server maintenance. So, I am a busy man. I'll try to work hard for all my fans and drop some reviews please, don't just read without saying something.

_**Ja Ne...**_


	2. The Spar and some funny stuff

_**A/n I: To my fans that just read this story and became alerts right after, I was surprised when as soon as I woke up after a nap that I already had four alerts. So, since I had so many people read the first chapter in one day after I posted it. Be glad people because your man LC420 is back and writing for you guys and gals!**_

**Chapter 2: The spar and some funny stuff...**

Two days after the battle with Kagato, we find the group in a house located in Japan. This was the residence of the Masaki family...that is until today.

The explosion rocked the area where two figures gave each other a stare down. "Shall we step this up a notch? If not, then you're not going to get a chance to really study me or my brother now are you? Come on, I haven't had a decent fight since before my accident happened. Go all out Washu-chan, and so will I...then you'll know my combat capabilities." The first figure said as his long hair flowed in the wind. His different shades of jade green eyes glowed in the moon light. His black cloak with red clouds was open, showing his now useless shreds of his black shirt barely clinging onto his body. His belt held five scrolls with a pair of wakizashi blades in an X pattern on the back. His pants were baggy and also black. His sandals were black that had the back come up over his ankle and half way up his shins. He stood at five feet two inches and looked to be thirteen years old.

"Well then Tatshi-kun shall we do this? Because you know how I am with research...since you had barely gotten any sleep." The other figure known as 'Washu' said with a evil smirk as her red hair shown with what seem to be crab leg style in the front, while a long high ponytail that went all the way to her ankles. She had green eyes like 'Tatshi', but her eyes were not as dark as either of his eyes. She wore navy blue shirt with long sleeves that were beige, as she had a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up. There seemed to be cuts in the coat. She also wore beige shorts with green stockings. Her shoes fit perfectly as they stopped just below the ankle. She also looked to be twelve or thirteen.

As the figures were about to move, they were surrounded by bamboo trees. The moon was high up in the sky as it was the only thing that gave light to the battle scarred area the two were in. Tatshi then run to his right into the bamboo forest, with Washu to follow close behind. There were sounds of clashing and things getting cut as the two run through the forest attacking each other. Finally, the two came to a stop and the two looked different from before. Tatshi was much older he looked to be twenty-four years old, standing at a six foot one inch. His hair was still as long as it was before,but it seemed to be longer than before from the light of the moon. His cloak and pants seemed to fit snug as his was shirt was now long gone. Washu stood at five feet eleven inches, her hair seemed to become shorter as it still had the same style only for the ponytail length was only to the middle of her back. Noticeably, her bust grew to that of a large C-cup. She ran a hand through her ponytail as Tatshi cracked his neck. "Well, this was far more than I expected...to think that little slip up almost got me a energy blade in my gut. Not even a shinobi of anything less than the people I used to work with could notice that my arm was stunned and still going the same power, but with a slight lower speed. But you capsized on it, if it weren't for my reflexes that nasty blade of yours would have cut right through my midsection. Well then, since we are in a big enough place, let me use a technique I haven't used in a long while." Tatshi said, then the scrolls on his belt were through open in the air as he sliced his palm with one of his wakizashi blades. He then waved his bloody hand at the scrolls in the air, thus getting a line of blood on the scrolls. He then charged chakra into the scrolls allowing a katana to come out of each the scrolls. He then rose his hand in the air as he shouted out his technique. "**Kenjutsu: Shiawase no Ryuujin: Purotekuto!**" The blades then disappeared as the scrolls rolled themselves up and snapped back to their place on his belt. As Washu looked at Tatshi, she could tell that the blades were still there. Because she could see wisps of sliver appear around him like he was actually blessed by a god.

"Hmmm, Blessing of the Dragon god? Doesn't that sound a little outrageous?" Washu asked and was answered with a smirk form Tatshi.

"How is it outrageous when these blades represent the Dragon gods themselves?" He then charged her. Washu was surprised when she slashed at him with her energy blade, that it connected with a katana. After it connected, she was almost stabbed and slashed by the other blades.

"Hmmm, can't get in close eh? Well then this will make this that much interesting when I study you after." Washu said and then disappeared only to appear twenty feet away charging up a big ball of energy. "Let's see if your defense can stand this force." She then shot the now huge ball of energy at Tatshi, who had his eyes wide at the sheer size of the ball. It had to be the size of a small building or a shed. He then forced all his blades in front of him in a star pattern and forced chakra in-front of him with his arms pulled out in-front of him. As the ball hit the blades it was holding it off, but Tatshi was losing ground as it pressed on bent on annihilating him and his blades. Just as the ball dissipated Tatshi fell to his knees as his blades were about to hit the ground, he was attacked and his head flew off...only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Washu cursed as the blades then surrounded her all aiming at her vitals.

Tatshi then stepped out of the forest of bamboo with a smile on his face. "Strong attack and great follow up...even if you knew it was a kage bushin. But you lost there is no way to get of ther-" He was cut off when Washu appeared behind him with her around his waist with an energy sword pointed at his neck.

"Who lost Tatshi?" She said with a smile.

"Who says I'm the real Tatshi? **Bushin Bakuretsu.**" Then the clone that was Tatshi exploded. Washu had just disappeared the millisecond before the explosion. She was getting tired, she hoped that Tatshi was the same.

Tatshi appeared ten feet from her with his blades, that were much slower in speed since she could see them instead of the wisps of sliver. She noticed that each blade was different, but she didn't have much time to ponder as he spoke.

"Seems I only have enough chakra for my next attack...so how about we end this spar after this? Then you can examine me all you want for the rest of the day if nothing comes up." He spoke he also looked tired, well anyone would after three straight hours of fighting in the early morning with nothing ate before with little rest.

"Deal. So bring it on." Washu said with a cute smile.

Tatshi charged her with a red blade katana as it connected with her energy sword, another Tatshi appeared holding a sea blue bladed katana that appeared in his hand as he held it out and slashed at Washu who blocked both attacks with her blade. Another Tatshi appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her sword, this time holding a jade green color blade. She wondered why this clone attacked her guard, when another clone of Tatshi attacked her guard this time holding a yellow blade. "Hmm, seems we have you and now for the final blow." All the Tatshi in front of her said making her look quickly behind her and to her left and right. **"Kenjutsu: ****Kuragari**** No Gekijou No Kichigai Doragon!" **The real Tatshi said as he flew down from above Washu at a fast speed descending on her with sword pointed at her.

As Washu looked up at Tatshi, she had seen from the light of the moon that he looked like a dragon flying down at her with a smirk on its face. She little time to use her classic but well useful replacement skill with a life size doll that looked exactly like her at the last second. As the attack connected it was devastating as the clone got caught up in the attack dispelled and the crater that was created was no joke either. As Tatshi walk slowly out of the crater knowing she replaced herself, he looked up to see Washu breathing heavily and smiled only to fall forward as the adrenaline left his body. As he was falling, Washu appeared in front of him to catch him. "That was fun...we should do it again sometime." Tatshi said with a smile as he was loosing consciousness, only for Washu to shove a pill down his mouth.

"Oh no you don't, I need you awake for my tests." She said as she lifted Tatshi over her shoulder and disappeared. The scenery that was the moonlit bamboo forest changed to that of a dome room with metal walls and a crated in the metal floor.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch reading his manga, as he seen Mihoshi and Sasami doing the same. He had just came in from sending some kage bushin to help Tenchi. As he was reading, he felt Ryoko looking over his shoulder. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, what are you three doing?" She asked as she looked from Naruto to Mihoshi and Sasami.

"I'm reading a manga that has action and suspense. I think they're reading a manga with love between some boy and some girl..." Naruto then got an idea and smirked. "Yeah, those books they have are sort of a guild book to get someones love...and how about I give you a copy of a 'Special' book that will make Tenchi be yours for a very, _very_ long time?" Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"You'll do that for me?" Ryoko said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Yeah, anything for woman in need." He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small book with a green cover and orange letters. "Here it's a copy of a popular series from where I'm from...even some guys read it for help in their relationship, I just read it sometimes because I would loose or finish my other book on missions." He then handed her the book. "Make sure you read some of the books that Mihoshi and Sasami have, because this book is only for when you and Tenchi are alone and someplace quiet." Ryoko nodded and disappeared to find more books, leaving a snickering Naruto behind.

"Well it's time I make breakfast." Sasami said as she headed into the kitchen.

"How about I help you with that Sasami-chan?" Naruto asked as he followed her.

"Thank you Naruto-nichan." Sasami said as they soon started on the breakfast.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki came in through the kitchen door. "Hi, I'm home!" He yelled and saw three Naruto clones, the real one and Sasami working on breakfast.

"Yo Tenchi." The clones said as Naruto nodded and smile.

"Ah, just in time. It's breakfast time." Sasami said as she looked at Tenchi.

"Ah, then I'll go get everyone." Tenchi said only to be stopped by Naruto.

"No, just sit down. I'll go get everyone, you need the rest from working in the fields." Naruto said as he created another clone and walked out of the kitchen with Tenchi. He then knocked on the door that led to Washu's lab.

"Come in." He heard from the monitor on the top of the door. He then opened the door and entered the lab. He saw Washu sitting on a floating cushion watching a video of two people fight, that he couldn't see who though. "Ah, Naruto what is it you need?" She asked as she turn the video off from the screen and faced him.

"Oh, just came to tell you, Ayeka, and my bro that breakfast is ready." He said before he started to leave.

"I'll tell them now then." She said with a cute smile. "And Naruto?" She said making him stop and turn.

"Yes, Washu?" He looked at her.

"Call me little Washu!" She yelled making him snicker and leave.

* * *

After three hours of being kept awake, Tatshi was dead tired and his body ached. The worst thing was, that he was being kept awake on an adrenaline high. He knew certain things could happen to if his more primitive instants were provoked. And that was the last thing he wanted, after all he had no energy for the things he did in that kind of state. He heard foot steps from his place, floating about a foot in the air being held by metal hands. He looked to where the footsteps were coming from and saw Washu. She was in her child form, or what she called 'Little Washu' wearing a nurses uniform. He then noticed that he was in a lab with test tubes and machines everywhere. He also noticed that he only wearing his red boxers. _'I must have blacked out for a minute for her to get me here and take off my cloak and pants.'_ He thought as she looked at a computer screen before talking.

"Hmmm, blood, body fluids, hair samples, organic pattern, astro pattern, psycho layer pattern, Ova dimension, parallel pattern, and they all seem to be abnormal." Washu said as she continued to look at the computer screen.

"Is this all, because I'm getting really tired and hungry and I sensed Naruto's presence a while ago. And from that I'm pretty sure breakfast is ready." Tatshi said as he looked dead on his feet...or floating.

"I have all the samples I pretty much need...except from an important one." She said with perverted smirk. She then slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "I'm ready now!" She yelled as she closed in on Tatshi.

"What ever you're thinking Washu, it's not wise to do it while I'm on this adrenaline high." Tatshi said as she was still closing in. "I'm serious, I can't control what happens if you do!" But his warning was all but heard on deaf ears.

"I'm an angle of mercy Tatshi." She then reached out her hand...

* * *

Ryoko, Tenchi, Naruto, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami were sitting around the table which had what seemed to be a feast spread out on it. Yet they were not eating for two reasons, those two reasons were the the two people who weren't there: Washu and Tatshi.

A hand was slapped as it reached out for some food. The hand belonged to Mihoshi and the hand that slapped her hand belonged to Sasami. "No, we don't eat until Tatshi and Washu join us."

"But, I'm starving." Mihoshi said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was getting hungry and when he was hungry he was agitated, and when he agitated he got a little destructive. And no one wanted a destructive Naruto. So, he stood up and grabbed Mihoshi since she was to his right and spoke. "We'll go get the two, right Mihoshi?" He said with a smile to everyone, while he mumbled to Mihoshi. _"The sooner we get the two, the sooner we eat so let's go."_ The two then disappeared into the door that led to Washu's lab.

* * *

As Mihoshi being led by Naruto walked through the lab, the turning to a random hallway only to hear moaning sounds. As they continue to walk, the sounds got louder until the sounds were coming from the room to their right. As Mihoshi was about to walk into the room, Naruto stopped her and mentioned for her to stay silent. Naruto knew what the sounds were well before he was in front of the room. He just created a clone and grabbed Mihoshi as he dragged her back and let the clone stay with a notepad and a pen. "Okay, I don't think they'll be joining us for breakfast. So, let's bring then lunch later." Naruto said after he explained what the noises were.

"Yeah, I don't think they would like it if we disturbed them." Mihoshi said with a blush before they left the lab.

"Yeah, don't tell the others, because it would be a little weird if they found out. So, let's just keep this between us." Naruto said as Mihoshi nodded with a blush still on her face. They then left the lab and told the others that Tatshi and Washu weren't coming for breakfast.

* * *

Tatshi woke to what seemed to be hell physically, and what seemed to be the serenity of his psychological being. This was so, because he couldn't a single muscle in his body but he did have the best time since he blacked out as soon as Washu touched him...wait now he knew exactly why he couldn't move anything about his body. **"FUCK!**" He yelled horsely, only to see Washu stand over him wearing a better version of what she sparred with him in. Only to see her smirking at him.

"Yes, we did and I must say you have some stamina for going that long even in your condition before hand. And it seemed Mihoshi and Naruto walked in on us, but left...and he left you this." She said as she handed him a black slip of paper.

"**FUCK ME UPSIDE DOWN!**" Tatshi yelled as he seen the slip of paper.

"What's wrong all he did was leave a slip of black paper." Washu said as she examined the paper.

"It's what we use in the organization as a way to show our spies we have black mail information on them, that could get them killed or ruin their life all together...and when ever Naruto finds some information on me or I find some on him we black mail each other to get out of annoying jobs or to do something so the blame won't be pointed at the person who organized it. And I'm sure Naruto is going to have us help him with something or we may live with some odd stares." Tatshi said and could tell that Washu wasn't happy with the situation. "I told you I couldn't control what happened if you did what you did...and you still did it. So, since we are in this situation we have to do a task for him and only one." Tatshi said as he tried to move, but failed.

"And how are we supposed to help him with you as stiff as a board?" Washu asked then snickered at he innuendo.

"We wait until I can at least move...and that'll be in two hours. So, what time is it? I'm starving." Tatshi said as his stomach growled with his comment.

"It should be lunch in about two hours, so I suggest you rest until then." Washu said and started to walk away with a slight limp.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said off handedly, causing Washu to blush and turn around.

"You're not complaining yourself hot stuff, after all I just didn't shake the dew off your lily now didn't I?" She then smiled and left.

Tatshi just laid there for a moment before fading away into the bliss that was unconsciousness.

* * *

A boy walked along the street wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He stopped in-front of an old man with a bamboo hat wearing rags for clothing. The boy turned to the man as the man looked up.

"Hello Tatshi-kun, come here to know your fate or a hardship you will face?" The old man asked as the bamboo hat lifted showing his different colored jade green eyes.

"Yes Sennin no Kusa Ryu, I came to know what I face in this life that is treated as nothing but dirt." Tatshi said.

"My boy you are quite wrong there, your life is that of a undiscovered jewel. You will soon meet a group one that is much different than the one you are in, and in that group you will find someone with power equal of yours. And that person you will fall in love with, but both yours and hers pasts will come to haunt you both. So my boy, you will make a decision that will either end your life or her life...and a decision that could destroy everything that you know or a decision to sacrifice you to your dark side to save everyone you know. You will be the the most important person in the upcoming future, and the one you see as your brother will there to see as you destroy or save everything and not judge you one bit. The woman with the same power as you will be there to see you make your decision...the one that will kill one of you. Now go and leave this place, and prepare for what the goddess of fate has in store for you...Hudan Tatshi...avatar of chaos and love...the true yin and yang." The man said as then lowered his bamboo hat.

"How is this possible from what I know my dark side is gone." Tatshi said as he looked at the man.

"Not gone young deity, absorbed and controlled under you for the time being...when it appears again, you will know you're true identity and what your true power will be." The old man said as he disappeared, leaving with everything around him.

Tatshi then fell as the ground below him disappeared. He then landed in a chamber with a person chained to a wall. The person just looked up at him and smiled.

"About damn time, I was starting to think you would never show up." The figure said as the long sliver hair was blocking his face.

"Just who the hell are you?" Tatshi asked the sliver hair man.

"I'm you dumb ass...remember I'm D...Stupid Bijuu had to go wild from the sealing and for you to take the hit...you don't know how bad I've had it in here. Man, at least before I could at least watch what you did...now this shit happened and I'm stuck like fat kid in a small hole." D said as tried to get loose.

"It can't be you...I felt you being absorbed into my consciousness."

"Correction smart ass, you felt some of me and most of the dragon being absorbed due to the disruption in the seal. We both absorbed some of him, but you got more or his consciousness while I got most of his power. So, are you going to let me out or do I have to force my way up and out of this shit." D said with an annoyed toned.

"Why should I help you? Give me three reasons." Tatshi asked as he glared at the person that had his appearance in front of him.

"Because...I'm the reason why you can't use your full and true power. I'm the reason why you don't feel complete. I'm the reason why you're afraid to love...Washu." D then lifted his head high enough for Tatshi to truly see his face. He looked exactly like Tatshi in his full grown form, only with long sliver hair. His eyes had black cornea with a yellowish jade green iris even the pupil was a different color it was white. His skin color was a darker shade than that of Tatshi's skin. What seemed to be weird for Tatshi was that there was a dragon on his shoulder. The dragon was all black with white eyes.

"So what happens if you get free?" He asked as he felt something crawl up his side and saw it was a dragon. An all white dragon with black eyes.

"We share the body again...and you will feel the power, trust me we'll need it for the upcoming things to happen." D said as he struggled more against the chains. "If you don't free me now, I will get out eventually and then I won't be so cooperating."

"Fine, plus I think out contract is still in tact since you didn't disappear and all." Tatshi said as he went over to the chain and pulled at it.

"Ah, that's what I like about you, always a man of your word." D said as he helped Tatshi by puling in the same direction. After what seemed to be a minute, the chain was ripped from the wall and D was free.

"So, let's do this already I'm hungry since I haven't eat yet." Tatshi said getting impatient.

"Okay, but you will let me have control sometimes right?" D asked as he held out his hand.

Tatshi just smiled and spoke. "As a matter of fact, you can have control later when we meet up with bro." Tatshi said as he took D's hand and then a flash.

* * *

Naruto had an eerie feeling as a warm breeze blew around him. And that was one thing Naruto didn't like was eerie feelings. The last time he felt this was...his eyes widened and turned to the house to see Tatshi walk out of the lab door. Only Tatshi had the familiar eye patch. "Damn it he's back..."

"Yeah, I'm back." Tatshi said from behind Naruto as Washu stepped out of the lab. Causing Naruto to stiffen and peek over his shoulder to see which eye was covered...and cursed as he seen the right eye uncovered. "From what I heard from my stick in the mud self that you blackmailed he and Washu." Naruto only nodded, and then completely face faulted by the next action. "Job well done _I AM _rubbing off on you." D said as Washu came over.

"Do you know what happened to him? He's been acting like that ever since he woke up." Washu said as D eyed her over again.

"Yeah...seems his long lost split personality resurfaced, what I don't understand is how." Naruto said as he looked at his 'companion'.

"Tatshi remembered the warning from the sage. And it happened to refer in the situation we are in now...or will be in." D said with a very serious face as his eye flashed with a yellowish jade green color.

"You have to be kidding, I mean he couldn't have known this now could he?" Naruto said.

"What are you two talking about?" Washu asked as she was out of the loop for once.

"There is this sage that could predict how your life will end by certain decisions you make at a certain moment or moments in your life. And for Tatshi and I, we are in quite the situation...but knowing him, he will pull something out of his hat and actually make the right decision...though with the one about saving the one he loves I don't know...I don't want to cease to be, because of someone _I _don't know well." D said as he looked over the environment.

"If your here, then that means your contract is still in tact?" Naruto said as D nodded. "Then you can object all you want, but you don't have any say in the matter of what he does."

"Even if it makes him leave you alone...and break the promise you two made after _that _incident all those years ago when _I _came into play? What will you do?" D inwardly smirked as he looked at Naruto's widening eyes.

"I will make sure he does what his heart wants and commands him to do...not logic." He hesitantly said.

Washu just looked on at the sight before her, still confused but interested. She then decided to change the subject and avoid any thing further from the stare down of the two. "So Naruto, what is it you want so you won't tell the others that 'happened'." Washu said with a small bush remembering the act itself.

Naruto just smiled as he remembered what he wanted the two to help him with. "Oh you two will help me with this prank I have lined up for Ryoko and Tenchi...maybe Ayeka if she takes the bait that is. Now come here so I can tell you all the phases." He said as the three huddled up and he began whispering to them as Mihoshi, Sasami and Tenchi's grandfather looked at the group.

* * *

"Can't believe that little bastard has us doing this...this is your fault I hope you know that." D said as he was watching Tenchi sweep the shine.

"How is this my fault? You weren't complaining about what we did earlier." Washu said as she typed something on her transparent computer.

"That's the point _I _wasn't there at the time, it was my retarded other side who couldn't keep it in his pants." D said as he pulled out a book. "At least he keeps good taste in manga on hand."

_**'I resent that you know. It wasn't my fault that she unleashed my bestial instincts, if anything I'm the victim not the one at fault.'**_ A voice blared in D's mind. And he knew who it was...Tatshi.

"So explain how you and Tatshi are different? From what I understand you two are one in the same just different personalities." Washu said as she held out a hand, and a couple books fell out of a portal that opened up behind the hand.

"I have a soul of my own you know...every so often a person from Tatshi's blood relatives would be born with another soul inside of them and would surface during an experience that was dramatic in their life...that soul would then represent the event in that person's life, however due to our situation at the time he lost all the emotions you see today and I represented and still do represent his much despised evil and cunning side. Even though he is a genius in tactical planning, I made it so he could bend in with people during the times we did things that aren't meant to be spoken of. Paired with his brother Naruto who could make a plan gone wrong turn fantastic on the fly, we hardly ever had to fight more than a group of ten or twenty shinobi. Even then when we were fighting thirty ANBU from Konoha, the place where it all began...Tatshi's prowess in battle and tactical mind made the two to walk away with minor scraps and cuts, while the ANBU laid dead at their feet and they did not once need to depend on the power that was of Kyuubi or our inner demon...that was the day when Tatshi actually decided that Konoha shouldn't be given another chance to survive." D said in a dark tone as he looked at Washu, who was wide eyed. "About a year later, a person who he still thought as a mother that left him and Naruto to the wolves laid dead at the end of his blade...no that woman wasn't a mother to abandon those two, she was like the rest...a simple being who let hate and fear cloud what they had to offer." D said as he looked at the shine and seen that Ryoko was hiding. "No matter, we have a job to do and I don't feel like staying any longer than we have to." D said as he kept the mental link with Tatshi blocked during that little flashback of their past. And jumped into action.

_'She must have really left them to die when she left...for him to kill her must have really been a lot for him.' _Washu thought as she seen him disappear and soon disappeared herself to work on the plan.

* * *

Tenchi was having a weird day, first it all started after breakfast and almost towards lunch. Ryoko was acting weird by bumping into him and introducing herself again, at first he thought she hit her head a little too hard and tried to help her but Mihoshi had already got to her and brought her into the house. Then he had the same problem with Ayeka, but he knew she didn't bump her head because he was the only one to fall. Now he had to deal with Ryoko wearing barely anything, while he was tied to a tree. He had a nosebleed just from he dress, she was wearing what seemed to be a see through top with a short skirt that could be barely considered that. The skirt ended just below her private regions and when she bent over it give him a clear view that she was not wearing any underwear. Just as she was about to pounce on him, two people wearing masks came and grabbed him and escaped. She got a good look at the two, one was wearing a mask of a dragon with long sliver hair and armor donned on to him. The other was a female with a crab mask, wearing the same armor as the dragon masked male she had long blue hair. As soon as they appeared they disappeared thus giving her no time to follow.

"Kurabu that was too easy...let's hurry up and cut the kid loose and go he knows where his house is." The dragon masked male said.

"Fine, where did you get these masks anyways Doragon?" Kurabu asked Doragon as she cut Tenchi loose.

"That's a story for a different time and besides the kid might want to know why we saved him or screwed him over, which way you wanna look at it that is." Doragon said only to get a punch in the arm from Kurabu.

"Yes, why did you two save me?" Tenchi asked the two masked figures.

"Because we were blackmailed to, now you will never know who we are but we are your protectors from the shadows...and we protect you from loosing your virginity before you are married. So we will keep in touch sometimes to keep you from doing the beast with two backs. Now we must take our leave, follow this path and you will find your way home but I guess you already know that. So Ja ne!" With that the two masked figures disappeared into the shadows.

"I can't believe we have to do some crappy shit like this...this is beyond retarded this is just torture...I mean why would we 'protect his virginity' IT'S MEANT TO BE LOST!" D said to Washu as he took off his dragon mask. His hair then returned to its previous style before he put on the mask. He then heard laughter in his mind only to be annoyed more.

"What was with the name Kurabu? I know we have to keep our identities a secret but that name is kind of I don't know simple." Washu said as she took off her crab mask, with her hair style and color transforming back to what it was. "And these masks, how do they change our appearance without changing our DNA?" she asked as she examined the mask.

"Seals, they allow an illusion over the person to become real as long as it is linked to the person. And as for the names, they are simple and ANBU personal use them as a means to keep their identity a secret from people outside their village. In ANBU, as you go on enough missions you earn a name in the bingo book and thus everyone will be after you due to your notoriety." D said as he changed back into the lab coat and grabbed the eye patch and began sliding it to the right side of his face.

"Ah, feels good to be back out again. I see the operation was a success no?" Tatshi asked as he stretched out his arms and legs as if he was stiff.

Washu just looked at him and nodded before thinking back to what D said earlier. "Tatshi, what was your past like?" Washu asked as she seen him go stiff and look back at her.

"I will tell you later, besides it's not something that could be discussed where others could hear. Besides I want to clean up, since I never did get a decent chance to." Tatshi then disappeared from his spot.

'_Why the hesitation, you know we were alone...so why not here and now?'_ Washu thought before she too disappeared.

Little did she know not a minute later two purple eyes closed from above them watching them... '_How did that ningen know I was watching them...Sister this person you were with is interesting indeed...'_ The brief sound in the wind was all that heard the mumble from the eyes before they disappeared.

* * *

Tatshi just walked into the floating Onsen with a towel wrapped around his waist and a guitar in his hands. _'Been a while since I actually played you, eh? Well, I'm sorry for the long hiatus on playing you my friend...but things had to be done, and now look where we are...somewhere that no one from our past can find us at least for a while...well enough talking let's play until your hearts content.'_ Tatshi thought as he sat down in the water with the guitar on the ground behind his back as he started to play it. He then started to sing.

Washu walked into the onsen as she heard a guitar play, then she heard a voice that sung beautifully as much as it sounded hurtful and sad as the voice began to sing.

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume  
Tobitatsu kagerou Koi kogareru

Me ni utsuru no ga warui yume nara  
Me wo tsuburu no wa warui kuse na no  
Tadaima dake wa yoi shirete itai  
Ramushu no umi ni shizumu taiyou

Kyou oshii Dareka no namae kuchi zusamu  
Nante suteki na Kono yo wa yume da Anata to yume de aeru

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume  
Tobitatsu kagerou Koi kogareru  
Anata wo omoeba Yume ni yume ni yume miru  
Afureru yorokobi Towa ni towa ni

Moetsukite yuku yume no kakarihi Nami ni kirameku inochi no zanshi  
Kyou oshii dareka no omokage yureteiru

Maiakaru you ni Maichiru you ni Anata to yume de odoru

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume  
Tobitatsu kagerou Koi kogareru  
Anata wo omoeba Yume ni yume ni yume miru  
Afureru yorokobi Towa ni towa ni

Ito oshii Anata wo omoi yami kakeru  
Tobira ga hiraku Sekai ga hiraku Kono yo ni ikita akashi

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume  
Tobitatsu kagerou Koi kogareru  
Anata wo omoeba Yume ni yume ni yume miru  
Afureru yorokobi Towa ni towa ni

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume  
Tobitatsu kagerou Koi kogareru  
Anata wo omoeba Yume ni yume ni yume miru  
Afureru yorokobi Towa ni towa ni

Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yoru no yume yume

_(Pale pink and tangled, in a dream, a midsummer night's dream  
A mayfly takes off, yearning for love_

_If it's a bad dream that's reflected in your eyes, isn't it a bad habit to shut them?  
Right now, I'm completely intoxicated; the sun sinks in an ocean of rum_

_It's maddening—I hum someone's name to myself  
It's so wonderful, this world is a dream, and in a dream, I can meet you_

_Pale pink and tangled, in a dream, a midsummer night's dream  
A mayfly takes off, yearning for love  
When I think of you, I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming  
Joy overflowing, forever, forever_

_The dream bonfire burning out; the vestiges of life glimmering in the waves_

_It's maddening—someone's figure wavers before my eyes  
Like we're soaring, like we're scattering, I dance with you in a dream_

_Pale pink and tangled, in a dream, a midsummer night's dream  
A mayfly takes off, yearning for love  
When I think of you, I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming  
Joy overflowing, forever, forever_

_It's precious—I think of you and run through the darkness  
The doors open, the world opens; it's proof that I've lived in this world_

_Pale pink and tangled, in a dream, a midsummer night's dream  
A mayfly takes off, yearning for love  
When I think of you, I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming  
Joy overflowing, forever, forever_

_Pale pink and tangled, in a dream, a midsummer night's dream  
A mayfly takes off, yearning for love  
When I think of you, I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming  
Joy overflowing, forever, forever_

_Pale pink and tangled, it's a dream, a midsummer night's dream...)_

She just staried shocked as she looked at where the music came from and saw Tatshi playing the guitar behind him with his eyes closed as most of his body was submerged in water. He then stopped playing as the song finished. He opened his eyes and stared up toward the ceiling as the moon glowed down on him. "A proper song for someone like me, now let's sing a song for our guest shall we." He said to no one as he once again started to play and sing.

konna uso wo kamisama wa yurusanai wa  
GARASU koshi ni tsukiakari  
omoide wo azamuita tsumi no sei de  
kinou sae mienaku naru  
I'm here...

kitto sore wa hajime kara machigai de  
kanashimi mo kimatte ita  
sore demo mada sono mune wo koishigatte  
naite iru watashi ga iru

mou ichido dake omoi wo tsutaetai  
nukumori no ato kiete iku yume no naka

anata dake de ii dakishimete hoshii  
watashi wa kono yo to itsumo... itsumo...  
tsukiakari no yoru shitataru tameiki  
aganau yubisaki matte iru no I'm here

kodomo no koro kamisama wo shinjite 'ta  
GARASU koshi ni tsukiakari  
tatta hitori dare ka wo suki ni natte  
nagusameau koto wo tada shinjite 'ta  
you were here...

anata dake de ii koko ni ite hoshii  
shiawase ni nareru kitto... kitto...  
yarusenai mune wo kakidaku you ni  
tsumetai yubisaki zutto... zutto...

anata dake de ii dakishimete hoshii  
watashi wa koko yo to itsumo... itsumo...  
tsukiakari no yoru shitataru tameiki  
aganau yubisaki matte iru no I'm here

_(God will never forgive a lie like this  
The moonlight beyond the window  
Because of the sins for deceiving the memories  
Even tomorrow becomes unclear  
I'm here_

_It was probably mistaken from the beginning  
Even sadness was predetermined  
Yet I still miss that chest  
I find myself crying_

_I want to express my feelings just once  
In the dream where the warmth disappears_

_You're all I need  
I want you to embrace me  
I'm here, always, always_

_A moonlit night, a sigh that falls out  
Shaking my fingers, I'll be waiting_

_When I was a child, I believed in god  
The moonlight beyond the window  
I fell in love with just one person  
Believing in comforting each other  
You are here  
I'm here_

_You're all I need  
I want you to be here  
I can be happy  
I'm sure, I'm sure_

_As if hugging a disconsolate heart  
Cold fingertips  
Eternally, eternally_

_Youre all I need  
I want you to embrace me  
I'm here, always, always_

_A moonlit night, the sigh that falls out  
Shaking the fingers, I'll be waiting_

_Youre all I need  
I'm here_

_A moonlit night)_

She was speechless as he stopped playing the guitar and went fully underwater or to reappear about ninty seconds later. "You play beautifully...where did you learn to play like that?" She asked as he looked at her.

"I didn't learn from anyone...I'm self taught. And thank you for the compliment on my playing." He said with a bow of his head. "So, you want me to anwser your question from eariler?" He asked as the water dripped down from his hair and face.

Washu was a little taken back at how blunt and straight foward he seemed now. She was also taken back on how he taught himself how to play music. She then sat at the other side of the spring he was in and spoke. "So why anwser now? Why not in the forest?" She asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Simple...I felt like we were being watched, and my feelings on those types of things are never wrong. Now I'll begin..."

* * *

Naruto and Mihoshi were sweeping up at the shirne when Tenchi's grandfather or known as Yosho to everyone on Jurai, and Katsuhito to everyone on earth. Came up and spoke to them. "You two are such hard working people...is it possible that you two are a couple?" He asked making Naruto and Mihoshi look at him.

Naruto had a slight blush and continued sweeping after a quick, "We're just friends at the moment, but I do wish to get to know Mihoshi and what she does better."

While Mihoshi had a blush that made her look like a tomato as she looked at Naruto then at Yosho. Then said, "Well I don't know, we just met and we don't really know each other well." In a shy way.

"Well how you two work together, you both would make a good husband and a good wife. Well if you two aren't together then Mihoshi, Tenchi could be happy with a nice young lady like yourself." Katsuhito said before he turned and left.

Ryoko seen and heard the thing, she then formed a plan to get Mihoshi out of the house for a while with less interuptions. '_Ryoko you are one cleaver demon._' She thought before she disappeared as Naruto and Mihoshi finished and were about to leave the shirne.

* * *

"So, your saying that with this equation that we will be able to make an alternate dimension that we could use and train in possible?" Tatshi said as over looked the screen that Washu showed him after explaining how the lab was an alternate dimension itself. That interested Tatshi and asked if there was a way for her and himself to build another dimension for training purposes. She merely nodded and asked what extent of damage and use wise the dimension would undergo. He then explained the that he would need it for multiple things, but mostly for training and data extraction to further his and any other person who wanted to use it. She agreed and they dove into work after she knew why he wanted to train and how much he needed if he ever went back to where he and his brother came from.

"Yea, all we have to do is add more equations to harden the surfaces and some build in holographic machines to make surfaces and areas to become real inside of it. Like the room we used earlier, but it isn't built to withstand that kind of constant damage and would eventually break down and implode on itself due to all the access energy that it would build." Washu explained as she began to draw up more equations.

"Don't worry about the access energy, I'll make a seal to store and power it as well as regeneration and repair seals to make sure it won't break down. Maybe if I can get Tenchi to train using the light hawk wings or what ever it was he use, you can examine the data and study it so he can further his power in using it. Since it was okay he could use it, but if he couldn't materialize into light at the brief moment he would have taken a serious hit. And you never know when someone could actually use something that could something to stop your trump card, so it's better to have a back up for your back up. As well as have experience in other fields of things." Tatshi said as he began to use a keypad and used a program injunction with Washu's data that would add the seals he would make on it to the right places.

"So how long do you think this'll take Tatshi?" Washu said as she looked over her shoulder at his work for a brief moment. What she saw confused her for a moment. The screen displayed alignment of seal arrays and seal symbols all around it and it seemed that Tatshi triple checked to see everything was in the right place and not one line was too thick or a little out of place.

"About two or three weeks, if we work through the night maybe a week or ten days. I suggest we just work on it during the day and help around the house." Tatshi said before he looked over his shoulder and saw Washu interested with the seals. "I could teach you how to use seals to strengthen things or make things repair themselves instantly, but to become a seal master is to not only memorize seals, but to know their purposes with other seals and how to create new seals for different purposes." He said with a slight smile. "Most consider it a science where I come from. Naruto and I are both seal masters, but I usually come up with new seals for purposes as the one we are in at the moment."

"You'll do that for little ol' me?" Washu said with a high sequel as she jumped up and down. Tatshi just sweat dropped at the sign of the genius going crazy over something as sealing. "Can you teach me how to use those techniques with lightning and wind you use?" She said hopefully to get a yes out of him also.

"What would be the use? They wouldn't be any use for you as powerful as you are, but I could teach you how to properly use a sword since your Kenjutsu is awful. During the match you swung it around with little skill, mostly blocked when you could have attacked and disarmed me at some point because your sword was made out of pure energy." Tatshi said getting a glare from Washu as he described her horrible sword skills.

"Okay, I'll learn about your skills and some of your sword skills when we have free time from building this dimension." Washu said then continued to work.

* * *

Naruto and Mihoshi stood before Sasami, Tenchi, Tatshi, and Washu as the two latter recovered Mihoshi's spaceship from subspace, and destroyed the ghost that hitched a ride with it. "Who ever summoned that thing is weak..." Tatshi said as the wakizashi blades sheathed with a click as they hit the guard before the hilt.

"No doubt it was my foolish daughter that summoned it." Washu said half heartedly before turning attention to Naruto and Mihoshi. "Why exactly are you going with Mihoshi? I'm sure she can hand in a report herself." Washu said to Naruto.

"You didn't tell her?" Naruto said to Tatshi, who just shrugged.

"You just sent a message and you got mine, I'm alright with it. We'll still do the thing for you until you get back...and we'll have a little surprise up and ready by the time you and Mihoshi get back." Tatshi said as he was put under looks from three people, the three being Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu. The two former looks of curiosity and the latter glare.

"Well it's time to go, I wish I could come back and stay after I drop off Naruto but my duty calls." Mihoshi with tears doing down her cheeks. Sasami also had tears going down her cheeks as she heard Mihoshi speak. "I don't really want to go, but it's my work that makes me." At this she started to wail as she hated the time to go.

"Mihoshi you can come back once you finished can't you?" Tenchi said as Sasami hugged him and cried into the robe he was wearing.

"You really mean it Tenchi?" Sasami asked as she looked up at Tenchi.

"Yea Sasami, I mean it. Mihoshi you're welcome back any time after you finish." Tenchi said with a smile.

"I can't believe it, you're so nice. I swear I'll come back with Naruto as soon as I finish my work, thank you. I'll see you all again." Mihoshi said with a salute.

"See you guys in a couple weeks, I swear you'll see something different." Naruto said with a smile and a wave as he and Mihoshi entered the ship. The ship then took off.

"Well, it's time to get back to work Washu, shall we?" Tatshi said while holding out his hand and shortly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wow Tenchi, isn't Tatshi cool with that trick of his?" Sasami said with a cheer as she dried her tears.

"Yea, it reminds me of Ryoko at times." He said with a smile as the two walked back to the house as the sun set.

* * *

Ryoko giggled as she sneaked her way through the house in a revealing night gown towards Tenchi's room. Just as she was going to open the door, she found herself tied up. She looked up and seen the two masked figures that saved Tenchi earlier. "Argh, can't you two leave me and Tenchi alone? I mean all I want to do is love Tenchi!" She barked at the two.

"Sorry Ryoko-san, but we were paid to make sure he doesn't loose his virginity until he is married...and doing this job, I feel like a total dick..." Doragon said while shaking his head, only to get elbowed by Kurabu.

"Not every guy wants to be horribly raped by a demon, who has a bit of sagging here and there." Kurabu said offhandedly.

"Hey sister, I AM NOT SAGGING! Who paid you to do this? Was it Ayeka? If it was I'll..." Ryoko mumbled the last part and screamed the rest.

"No we weren't hired by Ayeka...though if she attempts the same thing as yourself, we are to detain and restrain her in the same means as yourself." Doragon said then disappeared, only to reappear again with an unconscious Ayeka. "And she did try as she tried to restrain us with those annoying Jurian barriers." Doragon said as he sat her down.

"Aren't you going to tie her up?" Ryoko asked as she stared at the fact that these two easily restrained both of them.

"No, I'll go put here in a nice spot for when she wakes up in a minute." Kurabu said and she too disappeared for a minute then returned. When she did she nodded.

"Okay, let's get this Nekomata here a nice wet place to hang." Doragon smiled, well Ryoko couldn't see the smile behind the mask but she did feel the sadistic smile that he just seem to radiate. He then gave Kurabu slips of paper and picked up Ryoko and disappeared.

Ryoko then found herself upside down hanging from a branch over the Onsen. "HEY LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, only to be ignored by the masked figure.

"Well Ja Ne, my job is done for the night since Kurabu should be done." He then disappeared in a bolt of lightning that came from the ceiling.

Washu and Tatshi were in the lab taking off the armor from their disguises and started to talk. "You weren't kidding when they said they would never find out who we are." Washu said with a small laugh as she was in her kid form.

"Yeah, I get a feeling they will soon if they ever see us in our full grown forms." Tatshi said with a small laugh. He was now wearing a modified lab coat to look like it was black with red clouds with deep, endless pockets on both sides due to the storage seal inside each pocket. The sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows and his black and white eye patch covering his right eye. He wore a simple black shirt under his lab coat and red pants with black clouds on it. He wore a simple pair of sandals. He looked at Washu, who was now in her usual clothing that consisted of a navy blue shirt with long sleeves that were beige, she also wore beige shorts with green stockings. Her shoes fit perfectly as they stopped just below the ankle. And her long red hair with the crab leg style in the front with the long ponytail that reached the floor. All in all he thought she looked cute with her style. He just continued to look at her without he himself noticing.

After about a minute he noticed that Tatshi hadn't looked away from her, so she decided to tease him a bit. "Does Tatshi-kun like what he sees?" She said in a sweet tone as she flipped her hair over her face with a smirk on it.

Tatshi just stared at her with a smile before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a lab coat. "How about I sing this tenshi in front of me a song?" He asked as she flipped her hair back and nodded with a smile. He then begin to play.

Kotae nante doko ka ni aru tte omottecha dame sa  
Kotae nante jibun no naka dake ni arun da

Kakkoii jan  
Ari no mama sunao na kimochi zenbu  
Yappa ai jan  
Ima no mama afureta kimochi zenbu

Sei ippai hi ni mukatte butsukete miyou yo  
Mae muite kao agete naiteru hima wa nai yo

Jounetsu no kisu! Kono "seishun" ni kisu!  
Ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki  
Saikoo no kisu! Sono zenryoku ni kisu!  
Mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo  
A.i.shi.te.ru

Riyuu nante doko ni mo mitsukaranaku tatte ii sa  
Kizuita toki wa mou hashiri dashiterun da

Datte ima jan  
Tsuki nukete hadashi no mama de zutto  
Son de ai jan  
Tsuranuite akiramenai de zutto

Kanashii hi wa onaka ippai tabereba ii  
Tama ni hekondara hiru made netereba ii

Kandou no kisu! Kono "shunkan" ni kisu!  
Ima ganbatteru kimi ni agetai  
Donmai no kisu! Sono "yancha" ni kisu!  
Mune ippai no omoi kanjitain da yo  
Da.ki.shi.me.te

Kanashii hi wa onaka ippai tabereba ii  
Tama ni hekondara hiru made netereba ii

Jounetsu no kisu! Kono "seishun" ni kisu!  
Ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki  
Saikoo no kisu! Sono zenryoku ni kisu!  
Mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo  
A.i.shi.te.ru

_(You can't think that the answers exist somewhere  
The answers only exist inside you_

_You're cool  
Just the way you are, with your honest feelings and everything  
It's definitely love  
Right now, with these overflowing feelings and everything_

_Try facing the sun and bumping into it with all your might  
Face forward, and lift your head up, there's no time for crying_

_A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
I love you, working so hard  
The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!  
I want to show you all these feelings in my heart  
I l.o.v.e y.o.u_

_It's OK if you can't find the reasons anywhere  
By the time you realize it, you'll already be running_

_Because it's now  
Break through while you're barefoot, forever  
And it's love  
Go through, and don't give up, forever_

_It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad  
If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon_

_A kiss of deep emotions! A kiss in this "moment"!  
I want to give it to you, working so hard  
A kiss to say "It's OK"! A kiss to your "mischievousness"!  
I want you to feel all the feelings in my heart  
H.o.l.d m.e_

_It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad  
If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon_

_A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
I love you, working so hard  
The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!  
I want to show you all these feelings in my heart  
I l.o.v.e y.o.u)_

"So how about it my little tenshi, can I get a kiss? The best kiss with all your love?" Tatshi said playfully as he finished playing and resealed his guitar. Little did he know that Washu wasn't playing anymore.

Washu was speechless at the way he played ever time, it was one of the most beautiful things she ever heard or seen as he seem to pour his every feeling into all of his songs. She then walked up to him and cupped his face before kissing him deeply on the lips. Afterwards, he was a little dazed and shocked from what she could tell from the look on his face. "Any time my ryu kishi...any time." She said as she walked off towards the exit and walked off, but not before looking over her shoulder and smiling at Tatshi.

Tatshi just stood there as he snapped out of his daze and walked off toward the exit following Washu. '_She certainly kisses like a tenshi, that's for sure._' He thought as he followed the woman with crab like hair.

* * *

**A/N II:** Sorry for the long wait, but been busy with things...Work, AMV contests, server maintenance here and there, and women...women who seem to get off by embarrassing me in public no less. Such is my life, but it's not all that bad. And this chapter would have been out Sunday or Monday, but I had to work overtime at my job and had to help a friend move. Went to my friend's graduation last week and I have to say his graduation was better than mine...and more emotional. As for the songs the first one is Kagerou or Mayfly in English. The second ending of xxxHolic, great anime and will make you rethink superstitions. The second song is I'm Here by Fiction Junction YUUKA . Great duo there check out their other songs. And the last song was a song a friend gave me since she like the anime and I needed a song, so she just give me the link to download it and boom found the lyrics from my favorite site for anime music. It's Kiss Kiss Kiss! By Buono and it's the third ending of Shugo Chara! After listening to this song I actually had to rethink of the scene that I originally had, and after the constant messages from my friend I finally told her that I was using this song instead of another song. So, to answer some questions I got, 'Will Washu and Tatshi or Mihoshi and Naruto have kids?' You have to read towards the end of the story to find out and I had already thought of this the day before I got the message...people can read my mind sometimes, but anyways read towards the end to find out. And for the fight with Z and Tenchi, it will be a little different but not totally different. I wanted to add a bit more of Naruto and Mihoshi this chapter, but it seems Washu and Tatshi stole the chapter with their ANBU protection scenes and minor get in touch scene. As for the seen in the Onsen, it will be later unveiled to all of you during the Z fight. The next chapter will probably revolve around Naruto and Mihoshi as they make her report and other things. And for all the readers, there will be no lemons in this fan fiction. Not because I don't know how to write, I could write lemons left and right but it's because with all the lemons on do you really need one more?...never mind don't answer that. The real reason I won't write lemons for this fan fiction is because I really don't see how Naruto and Tatshi get ass, while Naruto is blackmailing Washu and Tatshi to keep Tenchi from getting ass and having a great time laughing about it. Now I know I'm cruel, sadistic, evil on a level that the devil would want to shake my hand at times, but I am not evil enough to write about cock blocking one person while the other two get ass constantly maybe...no not that kind of person to actually write out _how_ they tear that ass up. It's bad enough he has to live with all the women, the only way it could be worst if I constantly threw up sex scene after scene with him getting cock blocked or in his case "saved" so that's why I don't write the scenes. Now as for updates, I'm not quite done with my AMV for a contest and I have been getting around to update my One Piece fan fiction. So, it may take a while or may not since I get a vacation from my job soon and might just write and work on my videos. Or I might go hang out with some friends and go see the new Will Smith movie Hancock, which by the way is going to be kick ass on DVD when it comes out. Also been watching new Soul Eater, xxxHolic Kei, Code Geass R2, and Kanokon when they come out. I don't watch bleach subtitled because I don't want to, I'd rather be contempt with the dub for now. Also I'm in the Closed Beta for Dragonica I think, at least I signed up and registered so I think I'm in the closed beta for it. So around July 12th or 14th I'll be playing that a lot and writing here and there. Most of my friends say I should just write for a living since they read the fight scenes in my other stories and I don't agree with them. I mean yeah I can write, but I do it for fun and for the love of my fans never for profit. The same goes to my video editing. So, sorry on the long await update...I'll try to get an update every week or ten or eleven days. If not, then two weeks. But when Dragonica expect long updates. And as for D coming into this story, he is as big and as little Washu is in Tenchi Muyo! Ohki! Most people never knew how big characters are when they have a little screen time compare to everyone else. Look at Washu when you watch the anime and if you're a fan of the series like I am, then you know what I'm talking about. Well, time to start working on another chapter and my other projects.

_Ja Ne...LilChaos420_

**Kenjutsu: Shiawase no Ryuujin: Purotekuto - Sword Technique: Blessing of the Dragon God: Protect**

**Kenjutsu: ****Kuragari**** No Gekijou no Kichigai Doragon - Sword Technique: Darkness of Fury of the Madness Dragon**

**Tenshi - Angel**

**Doragon - Dragon**

**Kurabu - Crab**

******Ryu Kishi - Dragon Knight (Not sure but, hey I can try right?)**


End file.
